Condor's Niece
by MrsJayHalstead
Summary: Sonny is Condor's Niece. Dakota loves the Randoms. Channy and any couples you want invloved.
1. Being Introduced

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC blah blah.

Condor's Niece

Chapter 1- Being Introduced at the Studios.

Sonny's POV

I was only 3 years old when my parents died in plane crash. I wasn't there at the time I was with my Uncle Daniel. I wish my parents were still alive. But I love living with my Uncle and cousin Dakota It's my first day at work. I'm part of the So Random cast. I finally arrived at my uncle's office. "Sonny, come in, I'll introduce you the cast and Mackenzie Falls." my uncle said. Then I saw the So Random cast, Mackenzie Falls and Dakota came in. "Dakota!" I said. "Sonny your here." Dakota replied.

Tawni's POV

So that's Sonny well I just know we are going to be the best of friends. But how does she know Dakota. "I brought you all here to meet the new So Random cast member." Mr. Condor said loudly. "But why are we here sir?" Pooper said. "Well Mr. Cooper, not only is Sonny the newest member of So Random but she is also my niece and if I hear that someone has been mean to her. I will fire you." Condor replied. "Yes Sir" we all replied except for Sonny and Dakota. Well back to the prop house.

Chad's POV

Great another person here to get anyone of us Falls fired. Well at least she's pretty. Well it's back to set again to run lines. Back at the set "Sonny seems nice." Chastity said to Marta. "Guys don't be mean to Sonny" I said. "Chad chill bro, we won't." Skylar said. "Ye Chad, She seems nice." Marta replied. Gosh Marta you can be so annoying. "Well I am going to the Random's prop house." I said. "Why?" Ferguson asked. "To welcome Sonny, duh Ferg." I replied. "Well, can we come as well?" Chastity asked. "Sure" I replied. We left the Falls set and headed to the So Random prop house.

Zora's POV

"Well Sonny welcome to So Random." I said. "Well it's good to be here." Sonny replied. Yes, another Condor to fire someone off the Falls. Then I saw the Falls come through the door. Great the drama snobs. "Welcome to Condor Studios Sonny." Chad said warmly. "She's not here Chip" Nico said. "Where is she then?" Marta asked. "Gone to ask my dad for something." Dakota said. "Well will just wait for her." Chad said. Sonny came back a few minutes later. "Great news everyone." Sonny said as she came in. "Welcome the studios Sonny." Chad said. "Thanks?" Sonny replied. Grady said "Sonny what was your news?" Sonny replied "Well I asked my uncle if tomorrow we could have the morning off, so I could get know my cast and he said yes."

Grady's POV

**INTERCOM: MACKENZIE FALLS BACK TO SET!** The Drama snobs left. "So Sonny what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked her. "Well I was think we all go to the mall." Sony said. "Sounds good." we all replied. "What about me?" Dakota questioned. "Dakota you're coming as well." Sonny said. "So Sonny, what car do you drive?" I asked her. "I drive the new Mercedes Benz." she replied. "No way, do you know how much that costs?" Tawni shouted. "My uncle brought it for me." Sonny replied. Wow the newest Mercedes Benz. Wow. "Hang on isn't that car out for another 2 months?" Nico asked. "Well you see he brought it at an charity auction." Sonny replied. "Only one was given to them to auction off the raise money." Dakota said. "Well I am off home, bye guys." Tawni said. Zora went after her. Sonny and Dakota left together and the Nico and I left.

Hope you enjoyed this.

Au Revoir.


	2. So Random Bonding & The R History

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC blah blah.

Condor's Niece

Chapter 2 - So Random Bonding and the rivalry history.

Sonny's POV

So my first at So Random was pretty much saying Hi to cast and of course seeing the hostility between So Random and The Falls. I wonder what has happened between them. I wonder if Dakota knows, I should ask her. I think I'm going to like being at So Random.

Dakota's POV

I came home with Sonny seeing as my daddy was working. I love Sonny, she's like my big sister but I also feel bad for losing both her parents at such a young age. Yes, my daddy told me what happened to my Uncle Will and Aunt Amanda. My thoughts were interrupted by Sonny coming into the living "Hey Dakota, can ask you a question?" I replied "Sure AllyKins." Yes my nickname for Sonny was AllyKins seeing as her first name was Allison. "Do you know why So Random was hostile to The Falls." I replied "They have a rivalry going on but I don't know the full details. Sorry AllyKins." Sonny sighed and replied "That's fine; at least I know something know. Tell me about the cast of So Random." "Well, Tawni is all about herself, she likes Coco Mocca Coca lipstick, Zora's slightly weird but she's the girl to go to if you want info and Nico and Grady they love food and games." I replied. Sonny said "Does Uncle Dan know about this rivalry?" She nodded her head and replied "Daddy said he wants to get rid of the rivalry because sometimes it makes Condor Studios look bad." By the time we finished our conversation, dinner had been made and daddy had come home.

Daniel's POV (Uncle/Daddy)

"Sonny, Dakota dinner's ready." I heard footsteps, Dakota and Sonny reached the dining table and both sat down. "Sonny, tell about your first day at the studio." "Well, nothing major happened, both casts we're nice to me and I done a little bit of talking. But Dakota filled me in the cast and that they were rivals with the Falls cast." I replied. "Ahh, yes the old rivalry, to be honest I don't how it started." my uncle replied. "Maybe, Dakota and I can find that out for you, we are going shopping the So Random cast tomorrow." I replied and smiled at Dakota. My uncle looked at us and said "That would be wonderful, and then I finally do something about it. You're my two favorites' girls." Dakota finished eating and said "Daddy, we're the only girls in your life." they all laughed after they finished dinner they watched some TV and then went to bed.

Sonny' POV

I woke up at 8, I remembered that I was meeting the So Random cast at the studios and then we would go shopping. I took a shower made went downstairs to see Dakota waiting for me. "Hey, Dakota waiting for me?" She smiled and nodded they both went into the dining room. Dakota said "How are we going to find out about the rivalry?" I replied "Well, you said if you need information Zora's the person to go to, correct?" She nodded and I continued "We ask her." We both finished breakfast and headed down to the studios. We were heading to the Prop house we bumped into a Mackenzie Falls cast member. "I'm so sorry." She looked slightly upset. Dakota said "Chastity, are you alright?" Chasity looked at us and said "Oh, one of the Meal or No meal cast member just pranked me and I'm not taking it very well." I replied "What was the prank about?" Chastity replied quietly "Oh, they just made fun of my dead brother." Dakota looked like she was going to slap and so was I. I hugged Chastity and said "Just ignore that bitch." We finished hugging and Chastity replied "Thanks Sonny and Dakota, I'm just really sensitive about that topic and I don't really talk about my brother." I replied "I know you feel." Chastity looked at me confused and Dakota replied "Sonny's parent died in a crash when she was 3 years old." Chastity and said "Sonny, I'm sorry." I replied "Can you not tell anyone?" She nodded and waved goodbye.

Dakota's POV

We reached the Prop house and saw the cast waiting for us and Tawni saw us and said "Let's get going." I replied "My daddy says it can't be a long shopping trip, you guys have to come back and write new sketches." They all mumbled and we took off to Blue Waters Shopping Centre. Sonny and I brought a few things after that we headed for lunch and Zora came back we few things from the spy shop, seeing as she was the first one there. We decided to ask her about the feud. "Zora, what's the rivalry deal between So Random and The Falls?" She looked at us for a few seconds and replied "Well it all started after Mackenzie Fall won there first Tween Choice award, the cast didn't really care but then Pooper and the old cast of the Falls came to the Prop House and started saying how shit So Random was, so after that we were all really mad and we retaliated and stole the Tween Choice after that it escalated." The rest of the cast came and we ate lunch and headed back to the studios, the rest of the cast headed back to the Prop House.

Sonny's POV

"Hey Dakota, I'm going to see how Chastity is after this morning?" I said to her and Dakota "I'll come with you AllyKins." We both headed towards the commission art to see if they were at lunch, they weren't so we headed towards Stage 2 and Chad saw us and said "Miss Sonny Condor and Miss Dakota Condor, what can we do for you?" Dakota said "We need to speak to Chastity." Chad said "Chastity!" She came over to Chad and saw Sonny and Dakota. Chad said "Sonny and Dakota are here to see you." After that he walked away.

Chad's POV

He went back to the rest of the cast and Marta said "Is she in trouble?" Skylar said "I don't think so; she hasn't been called Mr. Condor's office." Ferguson spoke up and said "Look's serious." Chad said "Let's just ignore them and get back to work." Hmm I wonder why they are here to see Chastity. Prank us maybe, Nah.

Sonny's POV

"Hey Chastity, we just wanted to see how you were after this morning?" I said. "I'm doing okay. Marta knows about the prank." I said quietly "Does Marta know about my parents?" She shook her head and I replied "If you and Marta need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." "And me." Dakota said. Chastity smiled at us and we said bye to each other. We then headed out of Stage 2.

Chastity's POV

Sonny and Dakota are really nice; I hope we can really be friends after this feud settles down, if it ever settles down. I walked up to the rest of the cast and Chad said "Chastity, why did they need to see you?" I replied "Nothing major, sheesh." Chad was then called along with Skylar and Ferguson to shoot a scene leaving me with Marta. Marta then said "So, what did Sonny and Dakota want?" I replied in a low voice "They both wanted to see how I was after this morning and said that if we needed to talk with someone that we could go to them." Marta said "Cool, Sonny and Dakota are really nice checking up on you like that." I smiled and nodded back to her.

Dakota's POV

"We should go see Daddy." I said to Sonny. Sonny nodded and we both headed to Daddy's office. We waited as he was busy shouting at someone. After the person had left, we both went on and he greeted us "Angel, AllyKins, what can I do for you girls?" Sonny sat down after shutting the door and said "We know the feud started." Daniel replied "Tell me more." I replied "Well it all started after MacKenzie won their first Tween Choice, So Random weren't really upset by it but then the old cast of MacKenzie taunted them and they got fed up and retailiated." Sonny continued and said "So Random stole the Tween Choice and from there it just been escalating." "Thank you girls. Now we just need to stop it." Sonny and I both thought while Daniel went to his assistant and asked her to call Marshall and Jeff to his office.

**Intercom: Mr. Marshall Pike and Mr. Jeff Anderson, Mr. Condor would like to see you both.**

Sonny's POV

They both came running because they were both huffing and puffing. Marshall then said "Sir, what can we do for you?" Daniel said "I want to stop the MacKenzie and So Random feud. It's bad publicity for my studio." Jeff then said "We agree sir but how." Dakota snapped her fingers and said "A sleepover daddy." Daniel said "What a wonderful idea Angel. But where?" I replied "Our mansion?" He pondered for a bit and then said "That's great. But I need rules, I don't want anything damaged." "If they break anything, you can fire them." Dakota and I said in unison.

He smiled and then went to his assistant to tell her to get the So Random and MacKenzie Falls cast to his office.

**Intercom: So Random cast and MacKenzie Falls cast please report to Mr. Condor's office now.**

Tawni's POV

I heard the intercom and thought must be serious. I walked over to his office with my cast, when we got there we saw Sonny and Dakota already there. We sat down and waited for the Falls cast, they arrived a few seconds after we sat down. Mr. Condor said "I am sick of this feud between the two casts and I want it to end. So to make it end I'm making everyone in both casts do a sleepover at my mansion. Also Dakota and Sonny will be there to keep an eye out on both casts and if any of you break anything or do anything to my mansion, you will be fired. Got it? Good. Now back to your sets."

Wow we have sleepover with the falls really. Skylar's really cute. Focus Tawni. We left Mr. Condor's office and headed back to our respective sets.

Zora's POV

"Great, a sleepover with the drama snobs." I said. Grady replied "I know Z, more opportunities for them to prank us." Sonny replied "Your forgetting one little thing." Nico replied "What's that Sonny?" "Dakota and I will also be there, meaning none of casts can play pranks." Zora replied "So, that won't stop them." Sonny and Dakota looked at each other and replied in unison and also pointing to each other "Condors plus one bad thing said to the boss equals fired" Tawni said "Oh yes." Dakota said "Plus if daddy's mansion gets ruined by pranks from any of the cast then he won't be happy." The cast nodded.

Chad's POV

"I cannot believe we have to go to some sleepover with the Randoms to end the feud." I fumed to my cast. Skylar said "Dude, what does it matter we can't say or do anything about it." I replied "Well, I'm not going Mr. Condor can't make me. I'm MacKenzie, he can't fire me. Maybe you guys." After I finished saying that I heard some tutting it was Sonny. Sonny said "Uncle Daniel won't be happy and if he's not happy that means someone is fired." I looked at her and said "Sonny, what brings you to Stage 2?" I replied "Chad, do you really think you're untouchable?" Sonny asked. I replied "Yes, I'm CDC. Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny walked over to us and sat next to Chasity and then said "Chad, let me paint you a picture. You don't go to this sleepover equals bye bye the MacKenzie played by you and hello new MacKenzie played by someone else. So now do you think your untouchable?" Chasity said "Sonny has a point Chad." I thought about it and said "What are you doing here anyway Sonny?" I growled at her. Sonny replied "Easy there Tiger Cooper, I'm a Condor. Anyways my uncle just wants you guys to know a few set of rules for this sleepover. Rule One: Be kind to my little angel Dakota and AllyKins at all times." Rule Two: Do not break anything. Rule Three: Do not play pranks on anyone."

Sonny's POV

I left them with the rules and headed off to find Dakota so we could go home. The sleepover would take place in 2 days after So Random and MacKenzie Falls we're done with the current seasons. I found her giving the rules to the So Random cast and then they all headed home and so did Dakota and I. We reached home to find Daniel already home, we both went over to him and he said "So what are the activities at this sleepover?" I said "Well we can tell good and bad stories about each other. Play games and watch movies. Dakota then said "Also play truth or dare." Daniel replied "What about the rooms?" Dakota said "We can boys in one and girls in one and Sonny and I have our own rooms." Daniel nodded and replied "I'll be staying at the apartment near the studios." We then had dinner and then went to bed.

Hope you like, it took me two hours to write this out on my iPod.


	3. Bonding by Pranking and Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC blah blah.

Condor's Niece Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Bonding by Pranks and Talking.

Dakota's POV

Sonny and I had both come to studios; I wanted to show Sonny around seeing as she didn't have rehearsals with the So Random cast. I took here to the Meal or No meal set, Tween gladiators, Pauly and Pals and Hoosier Girls. We then headed to Sonny's dressing room. After a few minutes, we heard a knock. Sonny opened the door and we saw Marta and Chasity. It looked like Chasity had been crying again. "Hey Sonny, can we come in?" Marta said. Sonny nodded and moved aside to let them in. I said "Meal or no Meal girl again?" Marta nodded. Sonny rubbed Chasity back replied "What happened this time?" Marta sat down and said "Oh just that Chas is not cut out for show biz and what not."

Sonny's POV

"Chas don't listen to them, you're on MacKenzie Falls and the girl holds a box with a number that's all she does." I said. "AllyKins, can we prank the daft dimbo?" Chasity looked up and said "Who's AllyKins?" I replied "Me" Marta then said "I thought your name was Sonny." Dakota replied "Sonny's her nickname. Her full name is Allison Sophia Condor." Chasity and Marta then replied in unison "Ohhh." Dakota then said "So AllyKins, pranking?" I replied "Why not?" Any ideas Dakota?" Dakota then said "How about we put Zora's pet snake Bernie in Amber's dressing room?" On cue Zora came out of the vent and said "Pranking, I'm in!" Zora came out of the vent and asked "Who we pranking?" Marta replied "Amber, she's been picking on Chas a lot lately." I then said "Zora, do mind helping us help the Falls prank someone?" Zora replied "Nah, The Falls and So Random both have mutual hate for the Meal or No Meal girls and also I won't tell the rest of the cast about this if you don't. Plus it's pranking."

Chastity's POV

"Thanks guys for helping me, get back at Amber." I said. Zora said "I know what we can do anyone got any white hair dye?" Dakota said "Why?" Zora replied "Well I heard, Amber saying she would freak out if she found white hair or her went white." Marta replied "I have white hair dye in my dressing room." Zora said "Okay Chasity and Marta go back to your dressing room and I'll crawl up to your dressing room to get the dye. Sonny, you keep look out and Dakota distract the rest of the Meal or No Meal girls. Understood?" We all nodded to the young girl. We all took our positions or went to do our job.

Zora's POV

I crawled up to Chasity and Marta's dressing and took off the vent cover and took the dye. "Thanks Marta." I said. Marta replied "Your welcome Zora." Both the girls helped me back into the vent and I put the cover back on and then headed to Amber's dressing room and switch the bottle of blonde hair dye with the white hair dye. Sonny then went to get Dakota and we headed to the commissary, we took our seats with the rest of the cast and we saw the Falls cast already sitting down, we waited to see if the prank was successful. 15 minutes later we heard a girlish scream and Amber came running to the commissary and screamed "Who did this?" Everyone had burst out laughing.

Sonny's POV

I went up to Amber and said "Amber is it?" Amber spat "Yes, what do you want?" I replied "I don't like your tone. Speak to me nicely." Amber looked at me and then said "Why should I speak to you nicely?" Chastity had then walked up to be Amber and I was standing and said "Amber, you don't know who she is?" Amber said rudely "No I don't." Chastity then said "Well let me introduce you both. Sonny this is Amber Jameson and Amber this is Sonny Condor." Amber said "Condor?" I replied "Yes, Condor as in the same surname of the studios you work at." Amber replied "Condor?" Chastity replied "Yes you dumbo Condor. I'll spell it out for you. C-O-N-D-O-R!" Amber then walked out of the commissionary. Chastity and I both sat down with our cast mates.

Tawni's POV

Everyone else left the commissionary except for me and Sonny. "Hey Sonny, can I tell you something?" I said to her, she looked at me and said "Sure Tawni." Tawni came and sat next to me and said "Well, I kind of like someone." Sonny then replied "Who?" I whispered to her "Skylar, from the Falls." Sonny replied "Ahh, forbidden love." I gave her a seriously look and said "Sonny! What if we can't be together because of this feud?" Sonny turned to me and said "Tawni, don't worry, this feud will end trust me." I looked at her and then we both left the Commissary.

Sonny's POV

We both reached the Prop House Zora and Dakota sitting on the sofa, Tawni went her dressing room. I went up to Zora and Dakota and said "Hey, were did Nico and Grady go?" Zora replied 'Somewhere." Zora left the Prop house and went to spy on people, I think. Dakota and I killed some time by playing some games and then we headed home.

**iWant9Lives2Live – Thanks for reviewing, I know my grammar and punctuation isn't good because English isn't my first language.**

**Enjoy this Chapter. **


End file.
